


Scavenger Rights?

by cruciomysoul



Series: Your Pulse is Mine. [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Bluepulse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruciomysoul/pseuds/cruciomysoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Bluepulse snuggles in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scavenger Rights?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that it's so so short, some of them get longer! ;D

“Are- are those my Chicken Whizzes?” Jaime’s eyes narrowed as Bart gulped, finishing off the one is his hand rather quickly.

“Heh… Scavenger rights?” He tried meekly, cringing in on himself slightly at the scowl threatening to encompass Jaime’s face. 

Even his speed wasn’t fast enough to help him escape Jaime’s grasping hands as he launched himself at the smaller teen, sending them both -and the bag of almost empty pieces of chicken- spiraling onto the bed in a flurry of tussles and movements that steadily grew lethargic.

Even for a speedster, with bundles amount of energy at his fingertips, Bart knew the importance of having rests - or he just really, really liked the feel of Jaime’s arm around his waist and being able to snuggle his nose into the warm crook in the side of Jaime’s neck.


End file.
